1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the handling of refuse and more particularly to refuse handling apparatus which is suitable for use with a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refuse handling vehicles are known and may include a refuse receiving receptacle mounted on the back of a truck. Usually a compactor is provided for compacting the material within the receptacle. These compactors can take various forms. The compacted material is adapted to be discharged from the vehicle when the receptacle is full. Usually these vehicles are quite large and therefore cannot be used in all areas where refuse needs to be collected. As a result of this it is often necessary to manually collect the refuse in these inaccessible areas and transfer it to the refuse collecting vehicle wherein it is subsequently compacted. It will be appreciated that this is an inefficient and time consuming operation.